Kiry dzienne, kiry nocne
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Gin okazuje sympatię, a Kira miota się w materii życia, co dla jego kapitana może się skończyć bardzo nieszczęśliwie. W rolach pobocznych Hisagi jako dobry kumpel, Orihime z sercem na dłoni, Rukia znosząca ze spokojem swój los i różni tam inni, mniej lub bardziej barwni i wspaniali. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi/Izuru Kira i kilka niespodzianek


Czerwiec, 2014.

"Rozpoczyna się czuwanie"

Tarł oczy coraz częściej a drobnym, delikatnym pismem nakreślone znaki rozmywały się i skakały pod ostrzałem jego wzroku po gęsto zapchanym papierze. Parł do przodu już chyba tylko siłą inercji i z dojmującą świadomością, że nie, nie powinien siedzieć tu i robić wszystkiego sam, ale strach przed kontaktami z innymi ludźmi nie pozwalał mu zrzucić części tego paskudztwa na podwładnych ani też zwrócić przełożonemu uwagi, że od początku ich współpracy ten nie wyszedł poza złożenie nieodzownego podpisu i że czas już najwyższy to zmienić.

Stracił rachubę czasu i tylko gorzkie poczucie krzywdy zajmowało w nim coraz więcej miejsca. Milczał, bo i komu miałby się teraz skarżyć, dusząc dzielnie wszystkie emocje w sobie i tylko patrzył w kartkę właściwie bezmyślnie, z tępą urazą i niejasnym poczuciem, że piątkowy wieczór nie tak powinien wyglądać.

Nagle usłyszał stuknięcie porcelany i zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś pochyla się nad nim, być może od dłuższego czasu. Oderwał wzrok od papierów i na biurku przed sobą zobaczył niewinną, parującą, czarną filiżankę w kwiatki. Po nabraniu pewnego doświadczenia w kwestii współpracy ze swoim zwierzchnikiem, czuł, oprócz zdumienia, bardziej podejrzliwość niż wdzięczność.

– Herbata – stwierdził wesoło Gin, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze stanu swojego porucznika. Cmoknął i pokręcił nad podwładnym głową z niemal matczyną troskliwością.

– Oj, Izuru, Izuru, no i na co ci takie siedzenie do późna w papierach – powiedział zupełnie tak, jakby to nie on był odpowiedzialny swoim nieróbstwem za podobny stan rzeczy. Kira poczuł rezygnację. Nie miał najmniejszych szans wygrać ze swoim przełożonym pod żadnym względem, także w rozmowie i naprawdę nie chciał podejmować walki. Nie po kilku godzinach dziergania w dokumentacji. Nie teraz (a najlepiej nigdy).

Gin wyczuł to i zmarszczył brwi.

– Cukier z herbatą, mało herbaty, dużo cukru. Pij, bo będę bardzo urażony – wesoły, świergotliwy niemal głos przełożonego nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że niemożliwym jest urazić go nie tylko niewypiciem herbaty, ale nawet wylaniem mu jej na głowę.

Kirze, choć był człowiekiem delikatnym i pełnym bezgranicznego szacunku dla zwierzchników, ten pomysł przez jedno mgnienie zaświtał w głowie, ale znikł zaraz, jako absolutnie niemożliwy do wykonania, po chwili też grzecznie wziął filiżankę do ręki i spełnił rozkaz, krztusząc się niemal od ilości cukru. Jego kapitan nie kłamał.

– Smakuje? – spytał Gin z odcieniem tak ewidentnej przebiegłości, że tym razem już Kira się zakrztusił.

– M-mhm – odparł raczej nieprzekonująco.

– To doskonale! Będę pamiętał.

Porucznik poczuł się bardzo nieszczęśliwy.

Kira zasunął drzwi prowadzące do kwater oddziału trzeciego i westchnął ciężko umęczonym, cierpiętniczym westchnieniem, co zdarzało mu się niezwykle często, nawet w porównaniu z innymi porucznikami. A ci przecież w większości nie mieli łatwiejszego życia.

Po raz już któryś tego dnia i któryś tysięczny podczas pełnienia służby doszedł do wniosku, że nie nadaje się do tej pracy.

Jego kapitan nie rzucał słów na wiatr i z przynoszenia podwładnemu przesłodzonej tragicznie herbaty uczynił coś w rodzaju obowiązkowego punktu codziennej rutyny, wraz z niszczeniem dokumentacji poprzez robienie z niej origami, wycinanek i serwetek ("to nasz bunt przeciwko ciemiężcom, zostań, nie można miętkim być!", gdy zrezygnowany Kira szedł po nowe arkusze do wypełnienia), zalewaniem ich sosem lub kawą ("ups, to tak przypadkiem! Miałem to naprawić, wiesz, Izuru, nie chciałem, żebyś się dowiedział", kiedy jego porucznik dokopywał się w końcu w stercie papierów na ukrytą starannie fatalną, ubabraną kartkę z zaschniętą plamą, która w dodatku przeszła na sąsiednich dwadzieścia, bo jakżeby inaczej, jeśli się ją tam tuż po pobrudzeniu wsadziło). Gin był urodzonym sabotażystą, romantycznym bojownikiem w nierównej walce z instytucją, rozkapryszonym dzieciakiem, po którym zawsze i niezmiennie sprzątać musiał jego umęczony zastępca.

Było parno, choć już dwie godziny wcześniej nad Seireitei zapadła noc. Od kilku dni wszystko, co żyło, błagało w myślach o deszcz. Słońce i całkowity brak wiatru zamęczyły w końcu nawet oddział jedenasty, który skończył swój popołudniowy trening parę godzin za wcześnie.

Niestety obowiązki czekały, a termin składania raportów nieubłaganie się zbliżał, więc Izuru, zamiast ukryć się w domu, jak to czynił zawsze, gdy zaczynały się takie upały, biegał po podwładnych i, postawiony pod ścianą, prosił ich o wypełnienie zaległych dokumentów.

Zawsze działo się to samo, czekał jak tylko długo mógł, opierając się na beznadziejnej nadziei, że oficerowie sami wykonają swoje powinności, a gdy już następował termin ostateczny, chodził i nieśmiało przypominał o uzupełnieniu zaległości za kwiecień. Często trzeba było powtarzać tę czynność kilka razy, niektórzy podwładni nie szanowali go do tego stopnia, że opędzali się odeń jak od uporczywej muchy.

W końcu Izuru dostawał stek bazgrołów, które przepisywał i wypełniał poprawnością językową. Potem, jeśli to było konieczne, gonił jeszcze za białym królikiem, swoim kapitanem, by ten złożył dostojny podpis, na co był, zdaje się, uczulony, bo bronił się, jak od ognia. Najwyraźniej widok jego porucznika wijącego się jak dżdżownica na kiju niezwykle go bawił.

To było piekło, ale jak dotąd Kira zawsze wychodził z niego zwycięsko. Teraz właśnie, po przewaleniu się przez stosy makulatury i wysłaniu jej do archiwum, był wreszcie wolny. Ledwo zdążył przed wyznaczonym terminem, być może jednym czy dwoma dokumentami go nawet przekroczył, ale wszystko zostało mu wybaczone. Wyruszał na tygodniowy urlop i tylko o jednym jeszcze marzył. Odrobinie świeżego, pochodzącego z wiatru powietrza, które mógłby wtłoczyć w swoje płuca. Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego, rzekł sam do siebie i wesoło zadzwonił kluczami.

Odwrócił się i po drugiej stronie drogi, w cieniu jednego z budynków przeznaczonych na mieszkania dla oficerów, zobaczył Gina Ichimaru. Dlaczego podobne sytuacje, jego zwierzchnik wyskakujący znikąd, wciąż go zaskakiwały? Sam się sobie dziwił.

Było w jego kapitanie coś, co budziło niepokój. Może to dlatego, że, choć nigdy nie przestawał zaciskać powiek w lisim wyrazie, czuło się, że bardzo uważnie człowieka obserwuje, niemal jak zająca do złowienia albo mysz, a może to przez ten jego uśmiech, grunt, że Kira, odkrywszy to zaskakujące towarzystwo, lekko się wzdrygnął. Ale podszedł, oczywiście, po chwili wahania, bo co innego miałby zrobić.

– Witaj, Izuru – odparł jego kapitan, jakby stanie po nocach i wyczekiwanie swojego podwładnego było częścią procedury. A może nie był tu wcale z uwagi na niego, Kirę. To byłoby bardziej prawdopodobne.

Może porucznik przeszkadzał mu właśnie w wykonywaniu jakiegoś zadania, w wieczornym odpoczynku albo po prostu ten chodził po nocach (to do niego pasowało) i zauważył gaszenie światła, więc na moment przystanął. Ludzie na Kirę Izuru nie czekali.

– Kapitanie – nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy.

– Zaraz zacznie padać – odparł wesoło Gin, wskazując niebo i dopiero wtedy Kira zauważył przewieszony przez jego ramię parasol.

Nie miał pomysłu na to, jak zakończyć niedorzeczne spotkanie. O Ginie Ichimaru nie wiedział nic prawie, właściwie tyle tylko, jak ma na imię, że jest jego zwierzchnikiem i że nie kocha się w pracy. Jeśli ten zamierzał z nim zawrzeć głębszą znajomość, czekała go raczej ciężka przeprawa. Kira nie był nigdy z tych, co zacieśniają więzi, choćby się i starał.

W dodatku ten niejasny niepokój, który nie tylko w nim, ale we wszystkich niemal znanych mu ludziach wywoływał kapitan oddziału trzeciego. Całkowicie niezrozumiały awans z rąk tego człowieka budził w Kirze do teraz bardziej lęk niż radość. W dalszym ciągu tej decyzji nie pojmował i, mimo usilnych prób, nie czuł wdzięczności do tego ukrytego głęboko i zastałego w sobie mężczyzny ani przywiązania, ani właściwie żadnych uczuć, jedynie niepozbawiony pewnego chłodu podziw i szacunek.

Tymczasem Gin trzymał go w miejscu swoją obecnością, cichy, uśmiechnięty przerażająco i nieodgadniony, jak wielki, przycupnięty w rogu, biały potwór. Odbierający pewność siebie, to pewne, zwłaszcza, gdy ma się jej mało. Dlatego Izuru milczał i patrzył po prostu gdzieś w okolice jego lewego ramienia, jak to czynił niemal zawsze, gdy dzielili jedną przestrzeń i koniecznym było spojrzeć gdzieś w kapitańską stronę.

– Cóż to, nie idziesz do domu? Zaraz naprawdę zacznie się burza – mówił Gin śpiewnym tonem nie wiadomo czym rozbawiony, tańcząc po ziemi parasolką.

– Lubię deszcz – powiedział Kira cicho, sam się dziwiąc swojej odwadze.

Uśmiech Gina tylko się poszerzył.

– Ruszamy? – i ruszyli, kapitan rześko i przodem, jakby lepiej od Kiry znając drogę do jego ciasnego, zaniedbanego mieszkania, a Izuru za nim, bezwolnie, bezradnie i z niemym przerażeniem.

Czy jego przełożony tylko go odprowadza (idiotyczny koncept) czy zamierza iść z nim do jego mieszkania (jeszcze bardziej bez sensu)? Po co go odwiedzać? Czy popełnił jakiś błąd i chce z nim porozmawiać, nie w gabinecie, delikatniej, na osobności, prywatnie a potem dopiero zdegradować?

Tę możliwość natychmiast niemal wykluczył. Do jego kapitana zupełnie nie pasowało bawienie się w subtelności. I zaraz już nie był taki pewien. Z nim nigdy jakoś nie mógł.

– Och, spokojnie, Izuru, jesteś właściwym człowiekiem na właściwym miejscu i nie zamierzam pozbawiać cię drogocennej posady. To byłby strzał w stopę, nie sądzisz?

Kira bardzo głośno i nieelegancko kłapnął szczęką i zarumieniłby się najpewniej soczyście, gdyby jego twarz była zdolna do podobnych brewerii. Zwierzchnikowi po raz kolejny udało się wytrącić go z równowagi.

– Och, masz skórę o bardzo twoim charakterze – zauważył zaraz Gin niefrasobliwie.

– S-słucham? – Izuru prawie się aż zatrzymał.

– Taka wycofana! – wskazał długim, szczupłym palcem okolice jego polika, od czego Kira tylko wielkim wysiłkiem woli się nie odchylił. – Liczyłem, że zobaczę jakiś pełen zażenowania rumieniec, a twoja twarz, no cóż, jak była blada, tak jest.

– Ja-a... Przepraszam – bąknął bezradnie Kira, bo już zupełnie nie wiedział, co mógłby na to powiedzieć.

– Oj, Izuru, zawsze tylko przepraszasz – powiedział Gin jakimś dziwnym tonem i nagle zaśmiał się z głupia frant, jakby wywinął komuś dobry kawał.

Jego porucznik przełknął tylko ślinę i utkwił wzrok w ścieżce rozciągającej się pod ich stopami. Po raz już któryś w ciężkim życiu przygniotła go świadomość, że ze swoim usposobieniem nigdy chyba nie nauczy się reagować jakoś sensownie na niezwykłe i niezrozumiałe gry swojego przełożonego.

W ciszy doszli niemal do jego mieszkania. Gin dyskretnie wycofał się, pozwalając Kirze prowadzić. Ten uznał, że jego kapitan strzelał, wybierając kierunek, w którym z grubsza mógł znajdować się budynek, gdzie ukrywał się po godzinach pracy. W końcu nie było wielu możliwości. Zresztą jakie to miało wrażenie?

Gin ze swojej strony nie zamierzał wyprowadzać go z błędu. Najpewniej nawet gdyby wprost o to spytał, ale Kira milczał, oczywiście i jeśli poza pożegnaniem miało być coś jeszcze tej nocy powiedziane, to jego kapitan musiał zacząć rozmowę.

– Jak to z tobą jest, hm? – zagaił, gdy już Izuru pozwolił sobie na nadzieje, że dano mu spokój, nareszcie.

– Przepraszam, ale nie bardzo rozumiem pytanie...

– To bardzo proste. Chodzi mi o to, że już jakiś czas razem pracujemy, może mało z punktu widzenia całego życia, ale nie sądzisz, że powinieneś już trochę chociaż się zaaklimatyzować?

W głowie Kiry wyłoniło się z rozpaczliwego miszmaszu jedno tylko słowo. Słucham?

Nie omieszkał wypowiedzieć go na głos. Gin zaczął wyjaśniać z dobrotliwą cierpliwością, która tak skutecznie drażniła ludzi pokroju, dajmy na to, Byakuyi Kuchikiego:

– Ach, to przecież bardzo proste. Weźmy na przykład takiego siódmego oficera Ozu. Wszyscy, jak przypuszczam, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu wiemy, że siódmy oficer Ozu nie przepada za figlami. Za pracą również, a w każdym razie za wypełnianiem raportów. Od czasu do czasu musi to jednak zrobić, a bo to misja, a bo to jakieś inne obowiązki. A wtedy siódmy oficer Ozu, jak przystało na grzecznego Shinigami na służbie, siada i wypełnia sprawozdanie z ostatniego terenowego zadania lub co tam innego przyszło mu zrobić.

Kira jakby zwarł się w sobie i tylko mu oczy jakimś dziwnie zapiekłym wzrokiem paliły ziemię. Gin czekał przez moment, a potem kontynuował:

– Są też oczywiście oficerowie Koga i Kuno. Gdy masz wokoło siebie od pyty Hollowa bardzo pomocni, w ferworze walki z makulaturą potrafią nieraz zagubić to czy tamto. Może zapyskować nieco? – Kira milczał uparcie. – Cóż to, nie zamierzasz nic mówić? To doskonale! Ja, widzisz, bardzo lubię mówić i to kolejny dowód, że jesteś porucznikiem w sam raz dla mnie. Taki, dajmy na to, kapitan Kyōraku również doskonale dobrał sobie współpracownicę. Jesteśmy, ja i on, pod pewnymi względami podobni, choć być może wielu ludzi nie miałoby ochoty nawet brać pod uwagę podobnej możliwości. To zresztą w tej chwili bez znaczenia. Grunt, że jesteśmy podobni w tej przynajmniej kwestii, że nie lubimy się, hm, babrać w formalnościach. Mam nadzieję, że to cię nie uraża – wtrącił znienacka i posłał Kirze niepokojący uśmiech, który ten bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, był bowiem wciąż zbyt zajęty oglądaniem podłoża. – W każdym razie nie, nie lubimy. Możliwe, że drogi Kyōraku ma w pewnych kwestiach jeszcze mniejszy próg tolerancji niż ja. Ups, znowu chciałem odbiegać od tematu, a tu przecież czeka pewna błyskotliwa uwaga do poczynienia! Panna Ise jest uroczą damą metr, powiedzmy, sześćdziesiąt i ma na głowie parędziesiąt facetów i kobiet, głównie facetów, w tym swojego kapitana. Możliwe, że na spotkaniach poruczników o tym nie rozmawiacie, chociaż za moich czasów obgadywało się wszystkich równo, a już szczególnie zwierzchników, czy jednak nie zastanawiało cię nigdy tak prywatnie, jak ona sobie z tym radzi? Otóż panna, to dziewczę właściwie, trzęsie całym oddziałem i trzyma go kiej w kleszczach, choć, logicznie na to patrząc, ze swoją aparycją mogłaby równie dobrze nie mieć wśród podwładnych najmniejszego posłuchu, a robi to przy pomocy brutalnej nieustępliwości, właściwie niczego więcej.

– To kwestia charakteru – zauważył Kira, gdy jasnym się stało, że Gin skończył i czeka na jakąś odpowiedź. Ten niemal zaklasnął rękami na taką odpowiedź.

– Zdradzę ci niezwykłą tajemnicę życia, do której najwyraźniej jeszcze sam nie dotarłeś. Wszyscy są słabi, im agresywniejsi, tym słabsi. Wystarczy ich raz a porządnie ucapić za gardło, a będą słuchać i jeszcze po nóżkach całować, bo słabych się topi a silnych uwielbia. Taki to ze mnie nauczyciel, mędrzec niemal! I mam zadatki na szkołę przetrwania, nie mogę tylko rozwinąć porządnie skrzydeł, gdy tak siedzisz jak trusia i wzdrygasz się od bele podmuchu wiatru, a już rozklejasz zupełnie, gdy się musisz odezwać. Jesteś moim porucznikiem i mogą mi nagwizdać, Seireitei puścić w drzazgi i wszystek lud zbuntować, a cię już z paluszków nie wypuszczę, bo jakby należysz do mnie a swojego nie puszczam, ino że mi nudno z tobą ździebko, to przyznaję... A teraz czas na mnie. Coś mi się widzi, że twój dom minęliśmy i kołujemy już jakąś chwilę, bo ci jest głupio mi przerwać.

– To prawda – odparł Kira, zaskakując tym zresztą samego siebie. A potem jeszcze dziwniej: – może, może chciałby pan... wejść na chwilę, na herbatę.

Proponował szczerze, choć mało kogo kiedykolwiek do siebie zapraszał. Gin jednak tylko machnął ręką.

– Dosyć już mojego gadania – powiedział i jak nagle wychynął z początku za Kirowymi plecami, tak zniknął teraz i tylko rąb białego materiału śmignął gdzieś na jednym z dachów.

Kira ruszył w kierunku domu, a w takim był stanie, że sam za nic nie umiałby go później opisać. Tłukły mu się po głowie różne wspomnienia, ale jeszcze ich nie analizował. Niby zupełnie rozdygotany, jak zwykle kłębek bardziej niż człowiek, a żadna spójna myśl nie nawiedziła rozległych przestrzeni jego rozumu, odbijały się tam same tylko echa Ginowych słów, jednak gdzieś podskórnie coś zaczęło się zbierać, jakby kiełkujące dopiero, ciche postanowienie.

Abarai westchnął.

– Piekielna robota!

Natknęli się na siebie w drzwiach. Większość już była w środku. Postali chwilę, ale że niewiele mieli sobie do powiedzenia, ruszyli zaraz za resztą.

– Przyniosłem orzeszki, ludzie! – zakrzyknął od wejścia.

– Tego tylko nam tu brakowało! – odkrzyknęła Ise.

– Mnie czy moich orzeszków? – nie doczekał się odpowiedzi i mrugnął zawadiacko do Kiry.

Izuru zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że dał się namówić do pójścia na to spotkanie. Wszystko oczywiście było winą Abaraia. Dręczył go, a że to był jego debiut i jeszcze Hinamori się włączyła, nie dał rady się wykręcić. Tyle tylko osiągnął, że z powodu jego usprawiedliwień zmieniono termin. Rewelacyjnie.

Zaraz też jego nagłe wejście doczekało się komentarza.

– Och, Kira! Co się takiego stało, że przyszedłeś? – zapytał Iba, starając się ignorować atakujący go w żebra łokieć Matsumoto.

– A, ten tutaj mnie zmusił – bez chwili wahania wskazał palcem na Renjiego.

– Na mne skarżyć? Na mnie?

Izuru wzruszył ramionami. Prawdę mówiąc od tego momentu ledwo słuchał rozmów, które toczyły się wokół. A tymczasem Abarai, spytany o to, jak mu właściwie idzie na nowym stanowisku, wybuchnął:

– To wszystko to czysty idiotyzm. Jak psa mnie traktuje i tyle.

– A tak dokładniej? – dopytywała się Ise.

– A zaczęło się od małych rzeczy. Jakieś tam papiery źle wypełnione, ale nie tylko o to. Zaczął czegoś tam się czepiać, tego jak piszę w ogóle, moich manier, wyglądu, sposobu bycia. W sumie dziecinada, takie warczenie o wszystko. A ślepia ma straszne, mówię wam. Głos dumny, a zimny, że dźga niezgorzej od noża. To gapienie się z góry, jakie on odwala, to i takiemu jak ja prostakowi w gardle ością staje, że nie mogę przeboleć i momentami niemal na czerwono widzę, tak mnie to wścieka.

– W końcu on rodowy – zauważył Iba.

– A jasne, że rodowy! To po co kundla na porucznika brał? Dzień dobroci dla biedoty? Może on z rodu a ja sroce spod ogona wypadłem, ale do służby się nie wpraszałem, sam mi ją w ręce wepchnął.

– I jeszcze jęczysz, żeś u niego jak pies, a w sumie to jak kundel psioczysz – zaśmiał się Ōmaeda, bo i był z niego niezgorszy prowokator.

– Psioczyć psioczę, kiedy jest powód do tego! A tu jest i to jako żywo, że skoro on i ja to dwa różne kosmosy, to czego se nagle upatrzył, że mnie nie tylko do siebie weźmie, ale i wprost na zastępcę?

– Dlaczego więc się zgodziłeś? – wyrwało się nagle Kirze, którego uwaga włączyła się gdzieś koło sroki.

– Słucham? – spojrzał na niego tak, że się Izruru tylko w sobie zatrząsł i nic nie powiedział.

Na to nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Shūhei, na siebie natychmiast zwracając cały gniew i uwagę przyjaciela:

– Dobre pytanie – odparł mianowicie. – Każdemu wiadomo, kim jest Byakuya Kuchiki. Jego fenomenalna osobowość, a jeszcze bardziej poszanowanie prawa i całe z zaletami i wadami dziedzictwo rodowe, wszystko to wyłazi z niego przy pierwszym, najbłahszym kontakcie. Co jemu przyszło do głowy, tego chyba wszyscy chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, ale co tobie?

– O nie, moi drodzy, jesteśmy tu, by dręczyć słowem naszych kapitanów a nie siebie nawzajem – wtrąciła szybko Matsumoto, bo już już Ōmaeda szykował się, by coś o chciwych na tytuły kundlach z Rukongai powiedzieć.

– Ja tam ci zazdroszczę, Renji Abarai – stwierdziła znienacka Nanao Ise, wpatrując się ponuro w szklankę czegoś, co niekoniecznie musiało być sokiem pomarańczowym (choć na spotkaniach alkohol był oficjalnie niedostępny). – Jaki kapitan Kuchiki jest, każdy widzi. Ale nikt nigdy o nim nie powie, że nie wypełnia swoich obowiązków.

Dziesięcioma sekundami ciszy uczczono zmagania porucznik ósmego oddziału z rozhasanym kapitanem. Zawsze czuła na potrzeby innych Isane położyła jej milcząco rękę na ramieniu.

Izuru rozglądał się, starając się unikać wzroku nie tylko Abaraia, ale czyjegokolwiek w ogóle. Był w tej sali parę razy w całym życiu, ale w żadnym wypadku nie można go było nazwać stałym uczestnikiem spotkań Stowarzyszenia Poruczników Gotei 13. Wynikało to w dużym stopniu z jego niechęci do przebywania w towarzystwie więcej niż jednej osoby, ale było coś jeszcze istotniejszego, co zawsze blokowało mu drogę do swobodnego przebywania wśród tych ludzi.

Ta barwna zbieranina była niepokojącym połączeniem klubu i grupy wsparcia. W swoim najgłębszym sensie stanowiła po prostu jedno wielkie zagłębie plotkarstwa. Kirze nie przeszkadzały jednak jakieś tam względy etyczne, tylko ten zwykły fakt, że nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Wszystko, co wiedział o Ginie Ichimaru, wiedzieli wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek się z nim zetknęli. Gdy pierwszy raz pojawił się na spotkaniu, oczekiwano od niego krwawych opowieści, anegdot wprost z placu boju, ciekawostek chociaż, a on żadnej niestety nie mógł z siebie wysupłać.

Niektórzy uznali, że zadziera nosa i zniechęcili się do niego z miejsca. To, co w naturalny sposób było wybaczane Nemu, Hinamori, czy choćby Yachiru, nie mogło ujść na sucho Kirze. One miały jasny status. Nemu nikt nawet nie próbował zadręczać pytaniami, a ludzie woleli, by Hinamori i Yachiru nie zaczynały mówić o swoich rewelacyjnych doświadczeniach. Niewybaczalnym błędem Kiry było to, że nie potrafił się ustosunkować. Mógłby milczeć, w końcu Hisagi też niewiele mówił o Tōsenie, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, jak głębokim szacunkiem swojego kapitana darzy, a o tym, co Kira o swoim kapitanie myślał, nie miał pojęcia nikt. Dlatego po prostu, że nie wiedział tego nawet on sam. Wielu ludzi nie przyjmowało takiego tłumaczenia. Kira podejrzewał, że nawet Abarai i Hinamori, z którymi w całym Gotei był chyba najbliżej, nie do końca to rozumieli.

Nagle zapragnął powiedzieć o wieczorze, w czasie którego tak znienacka kapitan Gin pojawił się i odprowadził go do domu. Ale jakoś nie mógł tego zrobić. Po pierwsze paraliżowała go obecność Matsumoto. Nie wiadomo, co właściwie było między nią a jego zwierzchnikiem i może Kira wolał nie wiedzieć, ale, jak to właśnie odkrył, nie umiał ufać w jej dyskrecję.

Może Abarai? Nagle Kira zdał sobie sprawę, że jemu też nie powinno się tego mówić. Mógłby sobie coś pomyśleć. Co? Izuru wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać, ale rzeczywiście, zachowanie jego kapitana przez kogoś, kto przy tym nie był, mogłoby zostać odebrane... niewłaściwie. Jak usprawiedliwić przed najlepszym kumplem chęć swojego zwierzchnika na mały, wspólny spacer (czy da się jakoś inaczej to nazwać)? I po co w ogóle to usprawiedliwiać, w końcu właśnie Kira nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć i chciał spytać kogoś niezależnego o zdanie. A z drugiej strony nie miał ochoty słuchać cudzych podejrzeń, pozwalać na podejrzenia. Poczuł, że to jest jego własne i nie chce, by ktokolwiek się w tym babrał, nie ktoś, kto mógłby niewłaściwie na to spojrzeć. Abarai odpadał.

Spotkanie bezalkoholowe coraz bardziej zmieniało się w regularną zabawę. Na chwilę pojawiła się Yachiru, ale szybko zniknęła, porywając garść Renjiowych orzeszków i herbatnika. Hinamori pożegnała się z nim już jakiś czas temu. Izuru naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego po prostu nie poszedł razem z nią. Podpierał ścianę, podczas gdy Renji wesoło brylował w towarzystwie. Miał wrażenie, które równie dobrze mogło być prostym złudzeniem, niczym więcej, że Matsumoto co jakiś czas patrzy na niego i że lada chwila spróbuje go zaczepić. Na szczęście była dość zajęta, ale na nieszczęście pożegnanie się z Renjim równało się znalezieniu w jej pobliżu. Zauważył nareszcie, jak jego przyjaciel oddala się od grupy i ruszył za nim:

– Co, już idziesz? – spytał go Abarai.

– Tak, będę się zbierał – potwierdził.

– Hm, no to do jutra!

Gdy wyszedł, natychmiast uderzyło go parne, ciężkie powietrze. Duszny gorąc nie puścił mimo burzy, która poprzedniej nocy przetoczyła się nad Seireitei. Izuru ruszył w kierunku swojego domu. Nagle usłyszał:

– Hej, Izuru!

Hisagi? Wielką siłą woli obrócił się w sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak dawny starszy kolega z Akademii idzie szybkim krokiem w jego kierunku. Nie wypadało nie poczekać, zwłaszcza, że już minął jakiś czas od ostatniego razu, gdy z sobą rozmawiali. Izuru musiał przyznać, że to w większej części była jego wina. Hisagi z początku często go zaczepiał i zapraszał, pewnie żeby go wesprzeć w nowej roli porucznika, a może zapoznać go z innymi i utorować drogę do łatwiejszego zaaklimatyzowania się. Cóż, gdy, jak się okazało, Izuru w swym osamotnieniu był nieprzejednany. Poszedł na jedno takie spotkanie, ale źle się czuł wśród ludzi, aż w końcu się popsuł do cna i zaczął Shūheia unikać.

Teraz Hisagi zapytał o to. Nie, żeby miał wielki żal. Mówił o rzeczach wprost, bez kołowania, ale chociaż Kira wiedział, że najlepszym wyjściem jest po prostu odwdzięczenie się tym samym, czasem nie umiał się na to zdobyć.

– To nieprawda – stwierdził niemal wbrew sobie. – Ja po prostu mam dużo pracy.

Drugi porucznik wzruszył ramionami:

– Jak chcesz. Ale sobie radzisz tak w ogóle? To chciałbym wiedzieć. Nie plotki, na litość, bardziej mi chodzi o twoje samopoczucie.

– Wszystko jest dobrze, naprawdę – zapewnił.

– Hm, zawiało mnie trochę, muszę przyznać. Mam zamiar przejść się i pewnie tam jeszcze wrócić. Nie lubię się bardzo narzucać, ale może dasz się trochę odprowadzić, to mi zapewni towarzystwo i cel wędrówki – czy ci ludzie wszyscy ostatnio poszaleli? Po latach świętego spokoju zaczęli nagle go obsiadać jak domowe muchy i wpraszać się z głupia frant na pielgrzymowanie pod drzwi jego domu. Zupełnie nie wyglądało na to, by Hisagi nie mógł w tym stanie zostać sam. Jedyną widoczną oznaką zabawy była może wzmożona gadatliwość, ale poza tym i ślepie miał jastrzębio ostre i chód raczej w jednej linii.

Mimo wszystko Kira zgodził się na towarzystwo. Szli przez jakiś czas zupełnie milcząc, jeden patrzący wprost w niebo, a drugi w podłoże.

– Powiedz mi, czy to częste tak chodzić? – spytał Kira niespodziewanie.

– Ale co?

– Na takie spacerowanie, odprowadzanie do domu...

– A dlaczego nie? – Shūhei był szczerze zdziwiony.

– No... nie wiem w sumie – wzruszył ramionami bezradnie.

– A! Nie, myślę, że stąd daleka droga do obłapiania się – zaśmiał się.

– E, nie to miałem na myśli!

– Jasne. Za mało czasu spędzasz z ludźmi, tyle ci powiem.

– A bo to kapitan Ichimaru ostatnio dziwnie się zaczął zachowywać – Hisagi dużo rzeczy w ludziach dostrzegał, ale udało mu się przy tym zachować szczerą serdeczność i to pozwalało mu niechcący wyciągać z innych rzeczy, o których nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Teraz też, jak już Kira zaczął, to choć go Shūhei nie zaganiał, wszystko zaraz z siebie wyrzucił: – ach, to bardzo, hm, nietypowy człowiek. Chyba nikt go nie rozumie, może jedna Rangiku. Ale ja nie, to na pewno. Pracujemy już trochę, może nie bardzo długo, ale i tak jestem przekonany, że nigdy mi się to nie uda. To jednak nie jest ważne! To wszystko tylko szczegóły. Grunt, że zaczął przynosić mi herbatę, gdy ślęczę nad raportami, które on, po prawdzie, powinien wypełniać, a i że mnie ostatnio złapał jak ty teraz i do domu odprowadził, tak zupełnie zwyczajnie, ot, jakby między nami było w ogóle coś w rodzaju kontaktu.

– Czyli co, zakładasz, że zbudowanie jakiejkolwiek relacji jest niemożliwe i z irytacją witasz fakt, że twój kapitan chce to zmienić?

– Herbatą i spacerami?

– Ujęte w ten sposób rzeczywiście nie brzmi to najlepiej.

– Czy myślisz... że... no wiesz...

– Nie-e, raczej – powiedział, ale po prawdzie mało przekonująco.

– I zawsze po imieniu do mnie mówi a z dokumentów robi łabędzie.

– Łabędzie?

– No, origami.

– Dosyć tego, Kira. Pierwszy jestem gotów przyznać, że twój kapitan to oryginał. I właśnie dlatego nie możesz sobie pozwalać na głupie podejrzenia i przedwczesne wnioski. Coś ci mówił na tym spacerze, nazywał gołąbkiem, kwiatuszkiem, najdroższym skarbem?

– No nie.

– Czy cię próbował obłapiać, po tyłku klepał, mydłem rzucał i kazał je podnosić?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie!

– Więc nie ma się czym martwić! Serio, chłopie, ciesz się, że wreszcie zaczynacie z sobą gadać. Może nie taki Gin dziwny, jakim go malują i jeszcze się pokochacie. Pardon! Tak poruczniczo-kapitańsko, wiesz, jak to jest ze mną i Tōsenem.

Relacja Hisagiego i jego kapitana była stałym tematem dyskusji, do tego stopnia, że nawet ułomny towarzysko Kira miał na ten temat pewne pojęcie, ale postanowił zmilczeć. Nie czuł się też w najmniejszym stopniu uspokojony. Właściwie to wręcz przeciwnie.

Wiercił się, nie mogąc zasnąć, co było u niego zresztą rzeczą normalną. Tym razem sprawę pogarszał gorąc, który już od paru dni go wykańczał. Otwarcie okien niczego nie zmieniało, owszem, wpuszczało do pomieszczenia parne powietrze z podwórza. Czekał na kolejną w tym tygodniu, nocną burzę, ale ta nie nadchodziła. Być może to właśnie irytacja wynikająca z upiornych warunków meteorologicznych wywołała w tym zwykle potulnym człowieku krwawą chęć buntu.

To oczywiście bzdura, Kira od zawsze ze swoim wycofanym charakterem odbijał sobie w myślach wszystkie poczynione za dnia krzywdy. Tym razem jednak miało nie skończyć się jak zwykle, na czczych narzekaniach. Z tego jednak nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy nawet sam Kira.

Kapitanowie to zgraja potworów, myślał gorzko. Niejeden z jego znajomych zdumiałby się najpewniej tym brakiem szacunku, ale w nocy, głęboko w łóżku, Izuru potrafił czasem za nic mieć szacunek i kąsać bez opamiętania. Wariaci i potępieńcy, a jeden gorszy od drugiego!

Pod takim kapitanem Kuchikim służyć, to jest coś, głupi Abarai, że narzeka, bo i papiery wypełnia jak trzeba, i nie musisz go pilnować, by na zebrania kapitańskie chodził, i z herbatą też pewnie nie wyskakuje znienacka, ale nawet on, nawet on wzbudza przecież w podwładnych żywy strach. I nie respekt, tylko strach, bo czasem potrafi zachowywać się całkiem nielogicznie. Nie uradzisz. Jak ktoś wspina się w hierarchii tak wysoko, to już pewnikiem znaczy, że coś z nim mocno nie tak.

Wyobraził sobie siebie w oddziale jedenastym lub dwunastym i aż zachichotał w poduszkę. Poważnie, z nich wszystkich najnormalniejszy jest Kamamura, a przecież to wilk i ma ze trzy metry wzrostu. Z całym szacunkiem dla kapitana Hitsugayi, uważam, że w pełni ma, na co zasługuje. No i jest Tōsen, ale on przecież nie widzi, więc niewiele by się zmieniła moja sytuacja z dokumentacją, a poza tym to przecież Shūheiowy, nawet o sobie, to i pewnie do siebie mówią po imieniu, nie śmiałbym zabierać.

Po chwili zastanawiania się uznał, że najwspanialszy jest kapitan Ukitake, ale on z pewnością nie zasługiwał na miejsce po Kaienie. W ogóle nie zasługuję na to stanowisko! Pomyślał wściekle. To czego se nagle upatrzył, że mnie nie tylko do siebie weźmie, ale i wprost na zastępcę? Przypomniały mu się słowa Abaraia. I jego własne pytanie: dlaczego więc się zgodziłeś?

No właśnie, dlaczego? Dlaczego się zgodziłem na służbę tak odpowiedzialną, do której nie mam odpowiednich kwalifikacji, pod człowiekiem, którego nie znam, nie rozumiem i którego się boję? Czy ja upadłem na głowę? Czy to już chora ambicja?

Haha, nic z tych rzeczy! Po prostu, gdy mi to oznajmili, byłem tak zdruzgotany, że nie wiedziałem, co innego mógłbym zrobić! I chyba stanęło na tym, że słowa nie wykrztusiłem, przytaknąłem tylko i się pokłoniłem, tak to chyba było. Co miałem powiedzieć? Dziękuję za zaufanie? Wszystko to dobre sobie. Już mnie w tamtej chwili mdliło pewnie z przerażenia. Miło było być nikim, bo cię nikt nie zauważał. Ale skończyło się balowanie. Teraz mnie wszyscy podwładni nienawidzą. Abarai może narzekać, ale to frant na cztery nogi kuty, w każdej sytuacji zawsze potrafił się znaleźć. On będzie się długo trzymał na powierzchni, kiedy ja już dawno utonę. Bo nie jestem ani jak on, ani jak budzący zaufanie Hisagi, a już zwłaszcza nie jestem Nanao Ise z jej metrem sześćdziesiąt wzrostu i to się nigdy nie zmieni!

Takie to gorzkie myśli wirowały w Kirowej głowie, aż w końcu usnął, zamęczywszy się do cna własną udręką. Zaraz też zagrzmiało gdzieś z daleka. To burza w swej pełnej krasie skradała się z wolna pod mury Gotei 13. Może uda jej się orzeźwić wracającego do domu Hisagiego? Może pozwoli odetchnąć wycieńczonemu chorobą kapitanowi Ukitake? Może zobaczy ją Gin z ciemnych otchłani swoich kwater? Pewnym było, że Kira, przytulony do poduszki, nie będzie miał szansy nawet zauważyć, że kiedykolwiek zaistniała.

Gdy Izuru wrócił do pracy, zaczęła się w relacjach jego i kapitana jakby nowa epoka. Sprawiała wrażenie odwilży, ale w rzeczywistości było to zlodowacenie. Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Kiry.

Zaczęło się od odwzajemniania uprzejmości. Pewnego razu Gin szedł sobie wesoło korytarzem, pozdrowił po drodze ósmego oficera, uśmiechnął się uroczo do czwartej i, niczego zgoła nie podejrzewając, wkroczył do swojego gabinetu. A tam, w ślicznej, białej misce ze wzorkiem w drobne kwiatki, czekało na niego pięć persymonek. Kapitan trzeciego oddziału ucieszył się ogromnie i zaczął z miejsca zastanawiać, kto mógł być tak miły i przygotować dla niego podarunek z podobnym wyczuciem. Bo i cóż mogłoby ucieszyć go bardziej?

Czyżby droga Rangiku? Nie, gdyby chciała mu sprawić przyjemność, rzuciłaby mu persymonką w głowę. Nie była zbyt dobra w jawnym okazywaniu szczerych, głębokich uczuć. Zawsze uważał, że to za jedną z jej zabawniejszych cech. W ogóle bardzo ją lubił.

Ale nie czas było myśleć o tym.

– Hm, hm – zastanawiając się, wydeptywał elipsy w dywanie i stukał palcem w usta, aż oderwał go nagle i pstryknął z cichym: – Ha! – Bo wpadł na pewien pomysł.

Następnego dnia po obiedzie, gdy Kira wrócił do gabinetu, zastał w nim bardzo niewinnie wyglądającą tabliczkę czekolady. Zmierzył ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Zbliżył się na palcach. Stuknął koniuszkiem paznokcia. Otworzył. Powąchał. A następnie, nie przyznając się przed samym sobą do tego, co robi, zjadł ją całą na raz, ze smakiem. Była chyba dość droga, w żadnym wypadku nie wyrób czekoladopodobny. Pięknie opakowana, nieprzyzwoicie smaczna i w sam raz na kapitańską kieszeń.

Kira zmrużył oczy. Rękawica została podjęta, pozycje wyznaczone. Rozpoczynała się wojna.

Nikt nie zdążył jeszcze niczego zauważyć, ponieważ konflikt między Kirą i jego kapitanem rozgorzał w przestrzeni ich prywatnych gabinetów. Gin zastanawiał się, co stało się z jego porucznikiem, że zrobił się nagle tak słodki i uroczy. Nie podejrzewał, jaka burza przetacza się przez umysł jego podwładnego, sądził, wręcz przeciwnie, że jest to początek krótkiej, ale wspaniałej współpracy (w końcu Seireitei czekało, by je zdradzić).

Z samego początku patrzył na Kirę jak na stworzenie z, być może, potencjałem, ale ukrytym głęboko pod raczej słabym, podatnym na wpływy charakterem. Rozumiał powody, dla których Aizen go sobie upatrzył, rozumiał też, dlaczego wepchnął go jemu. Zawsze lubił niewinne jednostki, łatwą grę, przewidywalne sytuacje, dla siebie wziął to, co najłatwiej weszło mu pod wpływy. Gin został z Kirą, osobą niewątpliwie słabą, ale nie tak jasną i prostą jak Hinamori, nie dla kapitana Aizena w każdym razie.

Dla Ichimaru też nie, jeśli już o to chodzi. Spodziewał się nudy, że lojalność wbudowana głęboko w kręgosłup pochodzącego z niskiej szlachty, niepewnego siebie, wiecznie przygnębionego Kiry zrobi z niego kukłę nadzwyczaj prostą do obsłużenia. Jednak dziwaczny Gin miał najwyraźniej szczęście do dziwacznych ludzi. To, co wziął za przykrywkę dla prawdziwego charakteru Kiry, było w rzeczywistości jego istotą. Okazało się, że wszystko, co myślał o nim, było prawdą, ale nie wziął poprawki na jedną, zasadniczą cechę – Izuru był chorobliwym samotnikiem. Gin długo to ignorował, ot, chłopak po prostu jest zimny i przesuszony jak kiepskie anchois, ale szybko nabierze życia pod wpływem swego wstrząsająco wspaniałego kapitana.

Wszystko zależało po prostu od ustosunkowania. Kira mógł się go brzydzić, bać lub go uwielbiać. Jednak każdy zabieg swojego przełożonego, każdy głupi żart, każdy popis siły, każde niby to przypadkowe podrzucenie mu dokumentu, który sam powinien był wypełnić, jego porucznik kwitował z absolutnym spokojem. Na początku Gina to zdziwiło, potem zainteresowało, aż w końcu, rzecz sama w sobie warta dłuższej analizy, zaczęło go drażnić.

To wspaniałe pracować z kimś, kto bez najcichszej skargi daje sobie zrzucić na głowę zarządzanie właściwie całym oddziałem. Ale w końcu zaczęło się robić też bardzo nudne.

– Nu-uda – jęczał, bujając się na obrotowym krześle (znalazł coś takiego w świecie żywych a potem molestował Mayuriego tak długo, aż ten zrobił mu coś podobnego). Jęczał w ucho Kirze, Matsumoto, swoim podwładnym i każdemu, kto tylko znalazł się w pobliżu. Niekoniecznie przy tym chcącym go w ogóle słuchać.

Tylko Aizenowi nie jęczał. Ten dawał mu aż za dużo rozrywek. Ale to inna sprawa i nie warto było się nad nią zastanawiać, jeśli się chciało zachować rześki uśmiech i dobry humor.

I jeszcze to, że mu wszyscy, jak jeden pies, pyskowali. To drażniło Gina najbardziej. Każdy w Seireitei wzbudzał czyjś szacunek, tylko na Kirę patrzono jak na pokrakę. Jeśli miałby Gin palcem wskazać, co go najbardziej drażni, wskazałby to.

Po szczególnie ciężkim od strony papierkowej okresie, w którym wszyscy dręczyli jego porucznika już bez opamiętania, starając się jedynie baczyć na obecność kapitana (próżny trud, doprawdy), Gin zdecydował się na rozmowę. Brzydził się podobnymi metodami, bo za bardzo przypominało mu to Aizena, ale mimo to w końcu to zrobił. Trochę przez nudę, trochę być może dlatego, że nieszanowanie porucznika to jak nieszanowanie tego, kto mu dał urząd. Dobra, to akurat bzdura, którą podcierają sobie tyłki ludzie pokroju Byakuyi Kuchikiego.

Gin po prostu od zawsze był przekorny i stawał tam, gdzie inni nie chcieli się znaleźć. Nikt nie wierzył w Izuru Kirę? Dobrze, więc na przekór światu Ichimaru postanowił w niego uwierzyć. I opłaciło się, bo zaraz, gdy jego porucznik wrócił, kapitan trzeciego oddziału zaczął znajdować w swoim gabinecie różne małe, ale pełne wyczucia prezenty. Co było miłe i słodkie, i w ogóle.

A potem rura mu zmiękła, bo raporty, których wypełnianiem od dawna już nie musiał się kłopotać, zaczęły wracać do niego w dziewiczym stanie. Zdzierżył, wstrząśnięty oburzającym i wspaniałym aktem zuchwalstwa.

– Działania dywersyjne, Izuru? – uśmiechał się, huśtając z boku na bok na krześle, zwinięty i wpatrzony w dzierżoną w ręce persymonkę. Biała grzywka zsunęła się lekko na czoło, jeden z persymonkowych listków zadrżał niewinnie, a uśmiech się poszerzył. – Proszę – zawołał śpiewnie na pukanie, ale swojej pozycji nie zmienił.

Nerwowa chwila niepewności. Szósty oficer, choć zaprawiony w bojach, wychynął zza drzwi trochę jakby nieśmiało, huhu, Kira się zbuntował i nikomu niełacno do mnie latać? i zmierzył go wzrokiem, nim zaczął mówić:

– W lesie w pięćdziesiątym okręgu w strefie północnej zauważono w zeszłym tygodniu grupę Hollowów. Podobno wróciły zeszłej nocy i porwały komuś owcę.

– Owcę?

– Tak, kapitanie.

– Hm, zaczyna się robić interesująco! A jakiego była koloru?

– Mniemam, że białego, kapitanie.

– Tak, to prawdopodobne. Wyślij tam siebie i czwartą. Albo nie, ta owca mnie jednak intryguje. Sam chyba pójdę się temu przyjrzeć.

– Ośmielam się podejrzewać, że te Hollowy raczej nie są zbyt potężne. I ta sprawa z owcą też może być jakaś przesadzona. Albo po prostu się zapodziała albo ktoś ukradł...

– Tym niemniej – uśmiechnął się do podwładnego tak uprzejmie, że ten czym prędzej oddalił się, po odpowiednim, pełnym szacunku pożegnaniu oczywiście i zostawił los nieszczęsnej owcy w rękach Gina Ichimaru. A on jak zwykle miał plany.

Mieściły w sobie osobę jego porucznika, więc czym prędzej ruszył i zapukał do drzwi jego gabinetu. Po cichym "proszę" wparował do środka powiewając białym haori i bez zbędnych wstępów oznajmił:

– Przygotuj się, Izuru. Dzisiaj wieczorem wyruszamy wspólnie, by ratować pewną owce – i zniknął. A potem wrócił. – Oczywiście, czysto teoretycznie, może już nie być co ratować. Północna brama, o... zachodzie słońca, o! – i zniknął znowu. Kira odczekał jeszcze chwilę i spokojnie przełknął kawałek czekolady, który miał w ustach. A potem złapał się za pierś i odetchnął kilka razy.

Izuru żył w wielkim stresie, jeszcze większym niż zwykle, a to dlatego, że pozwalał sobie na rzeczy, o których myślał, że nie jest do nich zdolny. Pchała go jakaś siła fatalna i przekonanie, że co będzie to będzie, ale on na fotel poruczniczy w żadnym wypadku nie zasługuje, więc równie dobrze może go stracić. Gdzieś tam tłukły się po głowie słowa kapitańskie, coś o trzymaniu w paluszkach, coś o waleniu się całego Seireitei, że oto go własnymi rękami mianował i to nieodwołalne, nic nie może tego zmienić.

No to się spróbujemy! Myślał ogarnięty jakąś chorobą, wściekłą gorączką długo zbierających się strachów i żali. I niech mi w twarz powie, dlaczego! Dlaczego, do diabła, dlaczego.

Pod bramą stawił się punktualnie, jakkolwiek można stawić się punktualnie, gdy za wytyczną służy zachód słońca. Kapitana, oczywiście, jeszcze nie było. Zastanawiał się chwilę, dlaczego postanowił na tak zwyczajną misję wysłać, było nie było, dwóch ludzi najwyższych stopniem w całym oddziale, ale że niczego noszącego znamiona prawdopodobieństwa nie wymyślił, pogrążył się w podziwianiu dachów Seireitei ozłoconych miękkim blaskiem zachodzącego słońca i wijących się niżej labiryntami ocienionych, tajemniczych zaułków. Duszna noc zapadała powoli nad Seireitei. Gdzieś zza muru dochodziły co parę minut ciężkie westchnięcia strażnika północnej bramy. Poza tym niewiele dało się słyszeć na terenie Gotei 13. Ktoś kłócił się niedaleko, ale zaraz coś tę kłótnię zagłuszyło, najpewniej zamknięcie okien. Gdzieś zaszczekał pies.

Trzymany niezgodnie z regulaminem!, natychmiast odezwał się w jego głowie nudny, paskudny służbista, kolejna część jego samego, której szczerze nie znosił. Nic z tym nie zrobił, będąc Kirą, ale czar prysł. Ten moment (szybciej niż jego porucznik śmiał się spodziewać) wybrał sobie Gin na nieoczekiwane pojawienie się tuż za plecami Izuru i przyprawienie go niemal o zawał serca.

Jeśli oczywiście bogowie śmierci w ogóle mogą dostać od czegokolwiek zawału po tylu latach wiernej, a hartującej służby.

– Oj, Izuru, a ja tu myślałem, że choć raz będę pierwszy! Przecież dopiero teraz zaczęło na serio zachodzić!

Możliwe że Kira powiedziałby coś o tym, że właściwie zachodzi na serio od południa, ale życie zbyt przyzwyczaiło go do bezmyślnego potakiwania, by wdawać się z kimkolwiek w dyskusję. Gin stał chwilę i na coś czekał, być może nawet na taką reakcję, ale że się nie doczekał, machnął na swojego porucznika ręką i bez bawienia się w formalności przeskakując przez bramę, zniknął w ciemności.

Kira stał chwilę, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Zdecydował się na najdramatyczniejszy dotąd przejaw złamania prawa od czasu tajnej pijatyki u Shūheia w czasach jeszcze głęboko akademickich i podążył bez słowa za Ginem.

Przelatywali praktycznie kolejne dzielnice. Kira czuł się źle, ledwo nadążał i bał się, że kogoś z rozpędu potrąci, co oczywiście musiało się zdarzyć, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał. Przy swoim kapitanie tracił zawsze żałosne resztki chowającej się gdzieś w nim gracji i zaczynał popełniać błędy nieprzystające nie tylko porucznikowi, ale oficerowi Gotei w ogóle.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział i oczywiście sam z siebie nie dowiedział się, gdzie właściwie zmierzają. Do listy wszystkich popełnionych błędów nie chciał dołączyć jeszcze zgubienia się.

I oczywiście się zgubił.

Miało to miejsce w gęstym, ciemnym lesie na obrzeżach czterdziestego szóstego i siódmego okręgu. Las ten ciągnął się z pewnymi przerzedzeniami, aż do pięćdziesiątego drugiego, ale Kira nie wiedział, jak blisko jest miejsca przeznaczenia. Właściwie trafił w dziesiątkę.

Nie zdążył nawet jęknąć, gdy potężna siła przejechała mu ogonem po plecach, wbijając z rozpędu w pobliskie drzewo. Nie zdołał ocenić trzeźwo strat (bolało go wszystko), wyciągnąć miecza ani nawet osunąć się ciężko na ziemię, gdy nadszedł następny cios.

Zrozumiał, że jeśli nie zacznie działać szybko, umrze. Kira nie zamierzał umrzeć nim nie uczyni swojego życia trochę znośniejszym, ale nie miał czasu ani siły, by wstać. Coś śliskiego i sprężystego wsunęło mu się za nogawkę i splotło łydkę powyżej białej, wełnianej skarpetki, po czym został uniesiony i zwrócony twarzą w stronę masywnego cielska tego, co go zaatakowało. Był to dość nietypowy Hollow, ale nie dlatego, że w nim było coś fizycznie niezwykłego, tylko że nie zajmował się zbędnym gadaniem, z raczej z zaskakującą pokorą zabierając się od razu do zabijania.

Nagle, gdy Kira zobaczył, jak zza maski wysuwa się cienka, długa ssawka i dostrzegł ostre pazury, w które uzbrojone były włochate, szare łapy Hollowa, zrozumiał, co jest jego zamiarem. Gdy potwór szarpnął się, by przebić mu gardło i wyssać krew, Kira był już całkiem spokojny i z pełnym skupieniem wbił mu stróżkę skupionego, zmodyfikowanego magią demoniczną reiatsu prosto w przegub. Shinigami przesunął delikatnie dłonią, zagłębiając ją ostrożnie w zamarłym mięsie sparaliżowanej części szarego ciała. Masywna łapa zatrzymała się tuż przed jego gardłem i zatrzepotała. Energia znalazła drogę i dalej popłynęła zachłannie krwioobiegiem, rozpychając żyły, po czym wybuchła. Hollow złapał bez jęku to, co kiedyś było jego łapą, ale nie zdołał jej powstrzymać przed rozpadnięciem się. Kawałki mięsa opadły i uderzyły o ziemię z miękkim, nieprzyjemnym plaśnięciem. Kira poczuł, jak ogon, trzymający go wcześniej pewnie, drży i rozluźnia uchwyt. Szarpnął się, sycząc z bólu i, podciągając nogawkę, z całej siły pociągnął za jeden ze splotów.

Potwór puścił go właściwie bez oporu. Izuru zawisł na chwilę, trzymając rękami hollowi ogon, po czym zeskoczył na ziemię, wydobył miecz i ruszył do ataku. Hollow znów złapał go za nogę, tym razem wyżej i przez materiał, zwalając go silnym pociągnięciem. Kira przejechał parę metrów, szurając brzuchem po wilgotnej trawie. Z uczuciem, że to, co robi, wcale nie jest mądre, krzyknął:

– Unieś głowę, Wabisuke! - i wbił zakrzywiony miecz prosto w ziemię, podwająjąc ciężar konara, o który zaczepił.

To była jedna z tych decyzji, które podejmuje się z pełną świadomością, że nie tylko są bezcelowe. Są zwyczajnie szkodliwe. Potwór szarpnął i zdarł spodnie Kiry od kolana, to, co było powyżej, zostawiając, bo było bardzo dobrze przywiązane, ściągając mu sporo skóry i zatrzymując się na kostce.

Kira wyszeptał inkantację, bo w końcu nie bez powodu wzięto go na porucznika i przez ciało Hollowa przeszło coś w rodzaju prądu elektrycznego, osmalając mu ogon i powodując, że w końcu puścił. Kira wciągnął powietrze i wstał szybko. Adrenalina buzowała w jego ciele w najlepsze, nie pozwalając mu zdać sobie sprawy z żałosnego stanu swojego ciała.

Wsadził bez pardonu miecz od pachę, wyciągnął tylko jedną rękę przed siebie i wykonał wariację na temat jednego z pierwszych Kidō, jakie w życiu opanował. Wiązka ostrej, fioletowawej energii popłynęła w powietrze i uderzyła potwora. Kira wiedział, że coraz bardziej ryzykuje. Wyraźnie zakazywano demolowania przestrzeni Rukongai, ale miał też świadomość, że jeśli będzie dalej walczył bez pójścia na całość, może umrzeć. Umrzeć? Tak przeminąć na wietrze, całkiem bez pożegnania?

To by nie było takie złe, pomyślał nieoczekiwanie, stojąc naprzeciw zgrozy, z której jakoś nie chciały ulewać się bebechy, choć walnął ją celnie w brzuch całkiem silnym zaklęciem. Wcale nieźle umrzeć jak się żyło.

Motywacja ulatywała z niego, choć nie powinna, właśnie gdy już stawał na nogi i zbierał się do tego, by zwyciężyć. Topniały w nim gorące myśli o pragnieniu przeżycia, o pragnieniu udowodnienia czegokolwiek komukolwiek kiedykolwiek. Wracała w tej chwili ciszy i spokoju świadomość, że zawsze pozostanie niczym więcej, jak sflaczałym słabeuszem. Może warto umrzeć bez bohaterstwa, tak po prostu. Zgadzało się to i nie zgadzało z artystyczną częścią jego duszy, marzycielstwo, ambicja, nawet pewna przekorność skowyczały, ale bezradność, poczucie niższości, wrodzona dziwna słabość, jeszcze dziwniejsza obojętność na wszystkie sprawy tego świata, samotność, nawet znudzenie, wszystko to spychało go w niebezpiecznym kierunku. Gdyby śmierć była końcem, umarłby. Ale nie była i on przecież doskonale o tym wiedział.

– No, hej! – usłyszał nad sobą znajomy głos. Obrócił się z wyrazem niewątpliwie szczenięcej i pozbawionej godności nadziei, może tylko gdzieś tam głęboko ukrywającej pewien ton rozczarowania. Stojący na drzewie Gin pozdrawiał go dłonią jak księżna Diana, uśmiechając się przy tym w swój typowy, okropny, lisi sposób. Kira, jak za czasów Akademii, poczuł głęboką wdzięczność i pewność, że teraz, och, wszystko będzie dobrze. Myśli o śmierci, teraz, gdy przybył ktoś, kto wszystko za niego załatwi, pierzchły, jak zły sen.

Porucznik trzeciego oddziału tak się zapamiętał w uczuciu bezgranicznej ulgi, że zapomniał o czającym się tuż za plecami wrogu. Usłyszał jednak tylko pomruk, a potem mignął mu na skraju pola widzenia lub to sobie później wmówił, błysk stali. Do Kiry, w nastałej nagle ciszy, doszedł szum liści w koronach drzew i cykanie świerszczy. Uniósł głowę i teraz wydłużone ostrze Shinsō zobaczył całkiem wyraźnie. Słyszał delikatne osypywanie się. Stworzenie za nim rozpadało się na wietrze bez najmniejszego słowa, choć przecież z pewnością umiało mówić.

Kira nie chciał myśleć o tym, że ostrze Gina odebrało mu tę możliwość.

– Dlaczego nie patrzysz tak uparcie, drogi Izuru? To przecież sztuka przemijania.

W obliczu śmierci był Kira najbardziej szczery, jak tylko mógł się na to zdobyć.

– Może nie jestem artystą, może źle czuję. Chyba patrzę na rzeczy ze złej strony – to było jak na niego dużo słów wypowiedzianych wprost po sobie, ale to może po prostu unosił się jeszcze gdzieś w powietrzu ten szmer nęcący własnego umierania.

– Czekaj, czekaj. Ach, te kategorie! To śmierć to pornografia czy rzecz publiczna? Nie chcesz się dzielić czy nie chcesz, by się z tobą podzielono? A może... A może boisz się otwartości?

– Nie wiem, nie wiem, wszystko po trochu.

Izuru wpatrywał się w ziemię, ale słyszał świst cofającego się miecza. I choć Gin powiedział, że to już koniec, nie obrócił się. Po chwili kapitan opadł przed swoim porucznikiem miękko na ziemię.

– Jesteś w stanie chodzić?

Kirę zdziwiło to pytanie. Stał przecież o własnych siłach! A potem spojrzał na swoje nogi i zrozumiał, że utrzymuje się na nich tylko dzięki porządnej dawce adrenaliny.

– Daj mi pięć minut, kapitanie, a doprowadzę się do porządku. Uhm... Czy mógłbym usiąść, kapitanie?

– Och, nie krępuj się!

Opadł ciężko, nim jeszcze słowa te na dobre rozbrzmiały w chłodnym, nocnym powietrzu. Przyłożył drżące ręce do pogruchotanych kolan. Zaczął delikatnie sunąć dłonią po lewej nodze i szeptać ciche inkantacje. Jego oddech wyrównał się, a twarz niemal wypogodziła, gdy tak siedział z wyprostowanymi nogami na wilgotnej trawie, dziergając w powietrzu kolejne sploty leczniczych zaklęć. Był tak skupiony, że nie zauważył, jak jego kapitan zupełnie nie po kapitańsku kucnął tuż przy nim, obserwując wszystkie te poczynania ciekawie i bardzo uważnie.

Ocenił efekt z pewnym odcieniem dumy jako całkiem niezły. Jak na prowizorkę, oczywiście. Lecznicze zaklęcia to jedyny dział, w którym czuł się naprawdę pewny i który szczerze kochał. Lubił myśleć, że odtwarzanie zniszczeń jest niemal tak piękne, jak przechodzenie z jednego stanu w drugi, jak rodzenie się i zakwitanie.

Podniósł oczy i aż zachłysnął się, zobaczywszy, jak blisko od jego twarzy jest twarz Gina Ichimaru. Kapitan zmarszczył śmiesznie brwi. W każdym razie śmiesznie i po dziecinnemu w swoim mniemaniu. Jego porucznik ocenił to jako raczej przerażające, jak zresztą wszystkie jego wysiłki aktorskie.

– Ze zmiażdżoną szczęką ci nie do twarzy – zauważył Gin wesoło i przyłożył mu rękę do twarzy. Kira zamarł, nie wydobywszy z siebie nawet słówka protestu. Nie rozumiał zupełnie, co się dzieje i najgłupsze pomysły zatańczyły mu w głowie, ale szybko wszystko się wyjaśniło. Delikatne ciepło cudzego, kojącego reiatsu rozpostarło się na skórze jego twarzy a potem przeniknęło głębiej, głaszcząc i lekko łaskocząc jego szczękę. Kira, jeśli miał być szczery, nie spodziewał się takiej głębokiej miękkości w energii swojego kapitana. Zawsze oczekiwał raczej (choć dopiero wtedy sobie to uświadomił) czegoś zimnego i trochę brutalnego, co bardziej pasowało mu do tajemniczego dowódcy. Jego moc pokazywała, że chowało się za skamieniałym w parodii uśmiechu coś więcej, niż precyzyjny zabójca.

– Skąd to zdumienie? Przecież opieka nad podwładnymi to obowiązek kapitana – jak zwykle użył tonu, który nadawał najniewinniejszym słowom złowieszczy charakter. Kira spojrzał na niego ukradkiem spod grzywki i nie zauważył niczego niezwyczajnego, dalej twarz jak zimną maskę, brak cienia prawdziwego uczucia.

Izuru trzymał się w pozycji stworzenia zagrożonego, z cofniętym podbródkiem i głową lekko schowaną w ramionach, ale nie odrzucił tej ręki i to nie dlatego, że odrzucanie pomocy byłoby niegrzeczne. W jednym względzie, jakim jest dotyk drugiej osoby, Kira nie zważał na dobre wychowanie i uprzejmość, wycofywał się zawsze i odrzucał kontakt fizyczny, jeśli nie było ku niemu bezwzględnej konieczności.

Ale ten dotyk był tak zaskakująco pozbawiony wszystkiego, czego po nim się spodziewał, tak przejmująco przyjemny i troskliwy!, że nie tylko nie odnalazł w nim nic nieprzyzwoitego, ale nawet przyniosło mu to rodzaj uczucia podobnego do tego, jakie towarzyszy osobie, która odczuwała chłód, a ktoś przykrył ją nagle ciepłym, miękkim kocem. Było to przy tym tak intensywne, że otumaniało, niemal całkowicie odbierało zdolność myślenia rannemu, a zatem podatnemu Kirze. Delikatna energia sunęła mu po plecach, łagodziła ból i cierpienie...

– No, gotowe – powiedział Gin, zacierając dłonie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Kira całkiem szczerze.

– A teraz... jak myślisz, drogi poruczniku, gdzie należałoby szukać owcy?

Kira zamrugał. Parokrotnie.

– Niestety brakuje mi pomysłów, kapitanie.

Gin wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, może kiedyś się znajdzie!

Kira z całych sił starał się docenić troskę, jaka powodowała Ginem, gdy zaproponował, żeby po Rukongai przeszli się, zamiast przelecieć, ale zaczynał wątpić w jego motywy. Ostatecznie kapitan nawet nie skłamał, ponieważ słowem się nie zająknął o samopoczuciu podwładnego (całkiem dobre, dziękuję), za to spędził sporo czasu zachwycając się atmosferą miejsca i pogodą. Kira nie wiedział, co wspaniałego jest w upale, a Rukongai zawsze odbierało mu resztki godności i pewności siebie. Strojem Shinigami wyróżniał się w sposób nie do przeoczenia, a wpatrujące się w niego oczy tajemniczych ludzi, z którymi nigdy nie miał do czynienia, peszyły go prawie nie do zniesienia.

Najgorsze było oczywiście to, że jego strój pozostawiał sobą wiele do życzenia. W etos wojownika wpisane było godne noszenie munduru. Trudno nosić godnie coś, co ledwo trzyma się na tyłku, wisząc od kolana w dół w idiotycznych strzępach, rozdarte na plecach z widniejącymi pewnie jeszcze śladami po ogonie. Razem z opaską mówiącą o tym, że jest człowiekiem drugim po kapitanie i z kapitanem we własnej osobie po boku, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby wywołał wśród okolicznych mieszkańców panikę. Jak można widzieć go i wierzyć, że ochroni przed złem czającym się w ciemnościach?

– Nie możesz tak bardzo się przejmować – znowu to zrobił, ten demon w ludzkim przebraniu! Jakby czytał mu w myślach. Chociaż... Kira przypomniał sobie, co Abarai mówił mu kiedyś o jego wyglądzie.

– Stary, wyglądasz jak taki jeden facet z 78, który cierpiał z powodu kamieni nerkowych.

To jeszcze było do zaakceptowania. Gdy jednak przyrównał go z właściwą sobie gracją i taktem do psa, którego kiedyś dokarmiała Rukia, a który męczył się wyjątkowo z powodów gastrycznych i w końcu zdechł od czegoś niepokojąco przypominającego cholerę, przez jakieś pół godziny Izuru miał ochotę rozkwasić mu pięścią nos. Najdziwniejsze było to, że w ten osobliwy sposób Abarai naprawdę próbował okazać swój niepokój o stan przyjaciela.

Dlatego też Kira nie dotknął go w końcu nawet koniuszkiem palca ani też nie nazwał brudnym chamem, który nie tylko nie mógłby zainteresować Rukii (tak, twoje w niej zauroczenie jest całkowicie niemożliwe do przeoczenia, odrażający prostaku!), ale żadnej kobiety w ogóle. Przyrównywanie kogokolwiek do chama i prostaka było jednak poniżej jego godności. A poza tym sam nie interesował psa z kulawą nogą (ani problemami gastrycznymi), nie mówiąc już o ludziach, postanowił więc w końcu Abaraiowi wybaczyć. To jednak nieistotne. Istotny jest fakt, że Kira zawsze wyglądał, jakby głęboko cierpiał, potwierdzały to wielokrotne doniesienia osób mniej lub bardziej postronnych i jego własne lustro. Większym osiągnięciem byłoby przyłapanie go w chwili, w której byłby szczęśliwy. Co dowodziło, że Gin jednak nie czytał mu w myślach. Po prostu spojrzał na jego brwi.

Kira próbował znaleźć dogodny moment na napomknięcie, że z troski o czas nie zaleczył się w stopniu niepozostawiającym sobą nic do życzenia, że przeorane plecy jednak bolą go trochę mimo wszystko i że najchętniej to zgłosiłby się do oddziału czwartego, tam w jakieś dwadzieścia minut zostałby złożony, a potem, och, słodka myśli, poszedłby spać, a nie włóczył się po odległych częściach północnego regionu odprowadzany wytrącającą z równowagi liczbą spojrzeń, w towarzystwie człowieka, z którym łączyły go niejasne gry i układy pod osłoną pozornej współpracy.

Gin starał się wciągnąć go w jakiś świat. Wciągał go w świat ciemnych, nieznanych dróg. Kira przystawał na to z miękkości charakteru a może też dlatego, że jego monotonne życie każdemu, nawet jemu, musiało w końcu zbrzydnąć i się znudzić.

Do jego nielicznych atutów nie można było dołączyć doskonałej orientacji w przestrzeni, mimo to miał wrażenie, że zamiast zbliżać się do Gotei 13, raczej się od niego oddalają.

– Dokąd idziemy? – odważył się spytać.

Jednak jedynym, co udało mu się w ten sposób uzyskać, było radosne:

– Cii, to niespodzianka!

Kira pozwolił sobie na ciche, pełne rezygnacji westchnięcie, ale nie protestował.

Sunęli wśród coraz biedniejszych regionów tego świata, gdzie domy drewniane osypywały się, chude psy skowyczały na nich zza płotów, a grupy zgromadzonych przy furtkach dzieciaków odprowadzały ich płonącym wzrokiem. Wiedział, że nie miały dość siły, by ich zabić i może właśnie dlatego odwracał wzrok z przykrym wstydem, którego pochodzenia nie znał, ale który ledwo mógł zdzierżyć. Możliwe, że był to po prostu wstyd człowieka, którego życie zawsze było proste i który nie może, nie ma prawa nawet mówić o pewnych rzeczach. Który być może, gdyby przyznawano podobne prawa, nie dostałby pozwolenia od wyższej instancji na to, by się uskarżać, ale to robi.

W jakiś sposób widok tych domów, tych zwierząt i tych ludzi, nawet nielicznych drzew na tej udeptanej pustyni sprawiał, że Kira z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej nienawidził siebie. W końcu dotarli do cichego, ciemnego domu, który niewiele różnił się od wszystkich wcześniej mijanych i tam jego kapitan się zatrzymał.

– Jest już późno... – zauważył z nadzieją Kira.

– Mhm... – nie był pewny, czy Gin w ogóle przyjął do wiadomości to, co przed chwilą powiedział.

Podszedł do drzwi, powiewając dumnie białym haori i ciągnąc za sobą siłą autorytetu porucznika jak na sznurku. Zapukał tak głośno, że niemal wyrwał drzwi z zawiasów. Gdyby Kira mógł zagrzebać się jakoś pod udeptaną drogą, zrobiłby to. W domu nie zapaliło się światło, ale słychać było szuranie i tupanie, a potem drzwi otworzyły się z żałobnym jękiem i w drzwiach pojawiła się stara, bardzo stara kobieta.

– 'Bry, Amane – jej twarz ożywiła się, białka oczu błysnęły spod rzęs i Kira zadrżał, widząc, że jest zupełnie ślepa.

– Gin, niech mnie licho porwie!

– Tylko bez licha! Z kolegą przyszedłem – Kira prawie się zachłysnął. Już samo nazwanie go "kolegą" wytrącało z równowagi, ale Gin jakby cały się zmienił. Kościste ramiona zgięły się, nogi inaczej stanęły na ziemi, głos stał się bardziej chropowaty, słowa wyciągnięte i nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jego kapitan nagle stał się jednym z mijanych przez nich dzieciaków.

Stara szeroko gestykulując zaprosiła ich do środka. Kira ledwo widział kontury przedmiotów. Czuł, że depcze po rozmaitych rzeczach, pod którymi, gdzieś głęboko, musiała zapewne tonąć podłoga. Pod warstwą papieru czaiło się coś miękkiego, w co jego stopy zapadały się i mimo "śmiało, śmiało" wypowiadanego zachęcającym w zamyśle, zdartym głosem, w jakim niełatwo było dosłyszeć się sugestii kobiecej, Kira zatrzymał się w końcu, porażony myślą, że może chodzi właśnie po stosach martwych myszy. Bojący się użyć inkantacji, która oświetliłaby to miejsce, bo kapitan nie zamierzał tego najwyraźniej robić, więc widocznie nie uważał tego za słuszne, a także dlatego, że raz wdepnąwszy w coś tak podejrzanego, wolał już się nie dowiedzieć, czym to było w istocie.

– Ohoho, może jest gdzieś jeszcze ta moja stara kiełbasa! – mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał, jak zatarła przy tym ręce.

– Nie trzeba. Ale pierzyna by się przydała.

– A, śpik was morzy! – powiedziała tonem, który mógł znaczyć wszystko i nic. – Aj, wybaczcie starej. No żem zapomniała, że nie wszystko na tym świecie jest ślepe jak kret. Gdzie to ja...

Haori, którego Kira uczepił się wzrokiem z niemym błaganiem, wierząc jeszcze, że to szaleństwo jest tylko niewinnym żartem, teraz zanurzyło się wraz z jego kapitanem głębiej w ciemności. Usłyszał dźwięk wysuwającej się ciężko szuflady. Kilka puknięć. Pst, zadrgał płomień zapałki i wkrótce pomieszczenie nabrało kształtów, poddając się delikatnemu światłu pojedynczej świecy.

Bał się spojrzeć w dół, ciągle wiercił wzrokiem w plecach przełożonego, ale gdy mężczyzna obrócił się w jego stronę, wybrał sobie szybko na miejsce dla spojrzenia przestrzeń w okolicach jego ucha. Ten wepchnął mu lichtarz w dłoń i powiedział, wskazując drzwi:

– Tam poczujesz się lepiej. Czekaj na mnie.

Kira przepłynął jak okręt przez morze rupieci posłusznie tam, gdzie mu kazano, samemu szczerze się sobie dziwiąc, że głowa nie pękła mu na pół z gniewu. Chwilę badał wzrokiem pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł. Była to niewielka izba o gołych ścianach niejasnego koloru i równie gołej, drewnianej podłodze z szafą w rogu, oknem pozbawionym firanek, dwoma zielonymi kocami w czerwoną kratę na ziemi i podejrzaną stertą papierów w rogu. Zbadał, z drżeniem serca, jeden z koców, sprawdzając, czy nie ma na nim nigdzie plam i wybrzuszeń i mniej więcej usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył, postawił świecę na podłodze, po czym usiadł. Czekał, słuchając szeptów, wydobywających się zza drzwi. Czekał, zastanawiając się, co mogą znaczyć te wszystkie stukoty i szurania. Rósł w nim gniew i niecierpliwość. Nie miał dość odwagi, by grzebać w papierach i sprawdzić, co ukrywa się w szafie i zresztą, jak się przekonywał, mało go to obchodziło. W końcu się położył. Słyszał chrobot i zastanawiał się, czy stworzenia, które czają się w ciemności, znajdą w sobie odwagę, by mimo światła podreptać do niego. Patrzył na wydłużające się i kurczące cienie. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że to one szepczą. Nie para ewidentnych wariatów za drzwiami. Kira skulił się, odwracając twarz od okna i do świecy. Uciekała z niego złość i rósł niepokój. Cienie, stukoty i chrobot stawały się stopniowo coraz bardziej złowieszcze. Czy Hollowy przychodziły też tu, by zabijać ludzi?

Czy to miejsce jest ostoją jakiegoś innego zła? Jak spędzała dnie ta stara, ślepa kobieta, pośród papierów i skrawków czegoś, pośród życia, które trwając jakby już umarło?

I czy ma on prawo myśleć tak? Był bez wątpienia obrzydliwym człowiekiem. On też miał swoje skrawki papieru, swoją poezje, swoje martwe słowa, słowa, w kółko słowa. Gin wszedł bez pukania. Kira zerwał się z podłogi.

– No, gotowe.

– Idziemy? – spytał, pełen nieukrywanej nadziei.

Gin podrapał się po szyi.

– Cóż za głupie pytanie, no naprawdę.

Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej, spośród sterty nieposkładanych materiałów, dwa kolejne koce.

– Niestety ubrania na zmianę przewidziane dla dwunastolatków.

– K-kapitanie?

– Nie przejmuj się, Kira, coś z pewnością wymyślę.

– Ale...

– Tak?

– Ja... nic. Nic ważnego.

Był jakby sparaliżowany wobec faktu, że oto jego kapitan zaciągnął go, by spał w zupełnie nieznanym mu miejscu, z powodów, które znajdowały się gdzieś poza sferą jego zrozumienia. Gin wyszedł, by wrócić po chwili w prawie niepoplamionej, chyba białej koszuli, trzymając w ręku coś jakby drugą, bardzo podobną kolorystycznie. Wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, trzymającą materiał i zakrył teatralnie oczy.

– Nie będę podglądał – zachichotał.

Kira szybko wciągnął na siebie koszulę, starając się nie wwąchiwać zbyt dokładnie w zaoferowany strój i tłumiąc rozpacz.

– Czy Seireitei... – spróbował.

– Tak, tak, tym się nie martw – zbył go, machając ręką, jakby oganiał się od upartej muchy. – A teraz już, już pod kocyk.

Ale Kira się nie poruszył. To było dla niego wszystko za dużo, za dużo!

– Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?

– To, widzisz, całkiem moja sprawa.

– Więc nie powie mi kapitan, dlaczego tutaj jestem?

– To akurat bardzo proste! Chciałem sobie od serca porozmawiać z moim drogim porucznikiem.

– Ja... nie rozumiem pana, kapitanie.

– Doskonale, bo ja ciebie też nie, Izuru. Atmosfera Gotei 13 szkodzi i to nam obu, możesz mi wierzyć.

– Dalej nie bardzo...

– Do ciebie trzeba zawsze takim otwartym tekstem! Różne tam takie się dzieją. Nie ma co zawierać przymierzy. Grunt, że mi nie ufają, co jest irytujące, ale co można przeżyć, ale że ty... Powiedz mi, czy tobą zawsze tak pogardzano?

– Słucham?

– Przestań udawać idiotę, Izuru. Nigdy nie miałem do tego cierpliwości. Raz w życiu zachowaj się naturalnie.

– Jestem naturalny... Całe życie jestem naturalny! Ch-chciałem tylko świętego spokoju w życiu, pan...

– Mów mi Gin, przynajmniej tutaj.

– ...Pan, kapitanie, odebrał mi to! Przyjmując mnie na porucznika...

– Tak, a ty się zgodziłeś.

– Bo... bo nie wiedziałem, co innego mogę zrobić!

– Doskonale, wreszcie mówisz, co myślisz. Ale zastanówmy się, co ty właściwie myślisz. Uważasz, że moją winą jest to, że źle się czujesz w oddziale?

– Nie! No... nie wiem.

– Wyjaśnij.

– Dlaczego pan to chce wiedzieć?

– Przyda się.

– Do czego?

– Izuru, nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale jestem twoim kapitanem. Oni mają za swój psi obowiązek troszczenie się o podwładnych.

– Nigdy... ja, hm.

– Dobrze, racja, nigdy nie troszczyłem się o podwładnych. To argument pożyczony od Tōsena. Ale nie jestem też sadystą, choć niewątpliwie, hihi, niektórzy mają o mnie podobne zdanie. Naprawdę nie lubię być cichym podglądaczem cudzych nieszczęść. To trochę poniżej moich standardów. No, pytaj o co chcesz.

– Czy pan uważa moje życie za nieszczęście?

– Tak.

– To... okropne.

– Nie tak bardzo.

– Czy... czy uważa mnie pan za coś godnego pogardy?

– Nie.

– Dlaczego, dlaczego wziął mnie pan na swojego porucznika?

– ...Rekomendacja.

– Szcze... Naprawdę?

– Aż tak cię to dziwi?

– Trudno mi uwierzyć, że wziąłby pan kogoś tylko z powodu rekomendacji.

– Hm, czeka cię myślę dużo niespodzianek. Ale tak między nami mówiąc, to poza tym uważam, że masz zadatki na bycie dobrym porucznikiem.

– Ja tak nie przypuszczam, kapitanie. Właściwie to chciałbym złożyć dymisję.

– Zdumiewające, te zakazane Kidō naprawdę działają!

– Użył pan na mnie zakazananego Kidō, by wydobyć szczere wyznanie?!

– To bardzo możliwe!

– Dlaczego!

– Nauczyłem się już, że niezwykle trudno wyciąga się z ludzi choćby część prawdy.

– To dlatego tak dużo mówię!

– Najwyraźniej.

– Ale po co chce pan, kapitanie, znać prawdę o mnie?

– Bo jesteś interesujący. A ja przekorny. Mam wrażenie, że nikt w ciebie nie wierzy, więc postanowiłem w ciebie uwierzyć na przekór światu.

– Ja... interesujący?

– Daleko bardziej, niż odważyłem się przypuszczać. Te persymonki! Doskonały pomysł.

– Jak pan się domyślił, że to ja?

– Powiedzmy, że mam wyczucie. I że nie było wielu podejrzanych.

– Czy... Czy naprawdę nikt panu nie ufa?

– Oj, nikt.

– Dlaczego?

– Może to efekt zniewalającego uroku, jaki wokół siebie roztaczam.

– ...Naprawdę uważa mnie pan za interesującą jednostkę?

– A, bo to moje "rzekłem" ci nie wystarcza? – Kira zadrżał i nic nie odparł, a Gin zbliżył się jeszcze o krok, po czym niskim, cichym głosem: – to ci powiem albo, hm... pokażę – szepnął, a jego uśmiech w mroku pokoju bardziej wydawał się grymasem upiora, niż częścią ludzkiej twarzy.

W najśmielszych snach Izuru nie wyobrażał sobie, że coś podobnego kiedykolwiek nastąpi. Gin pogłaskał go po głowie jak małe dziecko i zaśmiał się. Cienie drgały i tańczyły na jego demonicznej twarzy, ale śmiech, wydobywający się z ust, był śmiechem pełnym serdecznego uczucia.

– Będą z ciebie ludzie, Izuru. Choć twoje serce drży jak zranione. Dobrze ci zrobi prawdziwa strata. Tak. Tutaj będzie dobrze.

I wtedy Gin go pocałował. To akurat Kira, w ciemności własnego, bezpiecznego pokoju, czasem sobie wyobrażał. Ale nigdy nie zrozumiał ciała Gina, nie mógł, niczego o nim nie wiedząc. Dotykały jego ust ciepłe, ludzkie wargi, nie zimna skała maski Hollowa, której, jak zdał sobie sprawę, spodziewał się bardziej niż miękkości ludzkiego ciała. Nie zamknął oczu i widział, jak lekko pod powieką lśni złoto jego oczu. Starszy mężczyzna wsunął mu rękę za głowę i próbował ją delikatnie przechylić, ale nie ruszyła się, bo Kira siedział napięty i jakby skamieniały.

– Rozluźnij się – zakomenderował, odsuwając się lekko, ale nie zabierając ręki z tyłu jego głowy, a Kira grzecznie spełnił to rządanie, zszokowany tym, jak jego kapitan się przed nim otworzył.

Siedział tam, w długiej koszuli, zza której wystawały kościste, bardziej niż Kiry kościste członki, z paroma bladymi, niezagojonymi do końca bliznami. Kąciki jego ust były opuszczone, tworząc zupełnie spokojny wyraz twarzy, pokryty siateczką zmarszczek, pozostawionych po wieloletniej parodii uśmiechu. A jego oczy... Jego złote oczy błyszczały, patrząc na Kirę. Właśnie na Kirę.

Gdyby Gin tej nocy zarządał czegokolwiek, Kira dałby mu to bez słowa. Z radością. Ale poza paroma pocałunkami niczego nie otrzymał, a i o nic więcej nie poprosił. Leżał w nocy, wpatrzony w ścianę, z uczuciem, że całe jego ciało płonie. Gdzieś czaiła się niemal zwierzęca panika, czyste przerażenie idiotyzmem, w jaki obracało się jego nieszczęsne życie, ale nie pozwolił sobie na to, by cały ten syf wypłynął z niego w tamtej chwili, jeszcze nie, jeszcze ratowało go wspomnienie złotych oczu.

Następnego dnia słowem nie zająknęli się o tym. Wstali, niemal w zupełnej ciszy poskładali koce, a potem Gin wyszedł, dając mu czas na przebranie się. Kira patrzył chwilę w okno i na pyłki kurzu, tańczące w porannym słońcu. Choć jego życie właśnie przybrało nieznany dotąd stopień skomplikowania, Kira pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna pozbył się niemal poczucia, że coś przyciska jego klatkę piersiową, gdy próbuje wziąć głębszy oddech. I pierwszy raz od dawna miał ochotę pisać.

Z uśmiechem wsunął palce we włosy, przeczesując je i tym sposobem odrobinę je przyklepując (choć przypuszczał, że efekt nie był doskonały).

Przebrał się szybko, jak dziecko zachwycając się głęboką czernią i łagodną bielą stroju, a buty związywał niemal przy tym śpiewając. Pożegnali się z kobietą, dziękując jej za gościnę i ruszyli z powrotem do Gotei 13. Pędzili przez żar już o tej godzinie lejący się z powietrza. Kira czuł, jak ubranie lepi się do jego ciała, piach, unoszący się wszędzie, drażnił mu oczy, ale nie mógł się pozbyć uśmiechu i wiedział o tym. Choć nie było to możliwe, Gin bowiem biegł przed nim, miał wrażenie, że czuje na sobie spojrzenie złotych oczu, które poprzedniej nocy otworzyły się tylko dla niego.

Kira szedł sobie spokojnie, nikomu nie wadząc, ulicami Gotei 13, nie mogąc się przy tym oprzeć wrażeniu, że ludzie dziwnie jakoś na niego patrzą. Zauważył, jak zza rogu wychodzi Hisagi Shūhei. Ten na jego widok aż przystanął.

– Witaj. Coś się stało? – zagadnął porucznika dziewiątego oddziału, bo z przystawaniem na swój widok jeszcze się nie spotkał.

– Hm. Mi nie... ale. Czy stało ci się coś radosnego?

– Można tak powiedzieć – pomyślał o pocałunku. – Tak, myślę, że tak. Czy to widać?

– Raczej tak.

– Naprawdę?

– Jeśli za oznakę radości można uznać nucenie. I... podrygiwanie.

– Co?

– Podrygiwanie. To takie...

– Wiem, co to jest. Ale ja nie podryguję!

– Obawiam się, że tak. I... – sięgnął do jego głowy i wyplątał z niej kawałek liścia. – O, masz we włosach trochę tego.

– Dziwne.

– Rzeczywiście... ale to raczej miła odmiana, Kira.

– Tak uważasz?

– Zdecydowanie.

– Chyba powinienem wyplątać sobie liście z włosów.

– To nie taki głupi pomysł.

– Tak. Racja. Powiedz... gdzie ja właściwie jestem?

– Przy kwaterach dziewiątego oddziału.

– A. No tak. Przecież ty tu jesteś.

– Nie da się ukryć.

– No.

– Mhm.

– No, to ja już pójdę. Pewnie jesteś zajęty...

– Spaceruję.

– ...papiery w trójce czekają na wypełnienie.

– Byłeś ostatnio na misji?

– Misji... Tak... Misji...

– Może powinieneś zgłosić się do Unohany.

– Dlaczego? A racja. Miałem nawet taki zamiar.

– Tak. Zrób to, nim zajmiesz się pracą, bo potem zapomnisz.

– Ach, dziękuję! Zrobię, jak mi radzisz.

– Wieczorem spotykamy się w barze. Pamiętasz?

– Oj, tak, tym razem na pewno będę!

– Tak?

– Daję słowo!

Hisagi zrobił tego dnia kilka uwag na temat szkodliwości upału dla zdrowia i, ku wielkiej radości podwładnych, namówił kapitana do wcześniejszego zakończenia pracy. Kira tymczasem poszedł na kontrolę do oddziału czwartego i, spędziwszy tam zaledwie piętnaście minut (gdzie zauważono jego nietypowe zachowanie, ale nie stwierdzono udaru), ruszył do małej cukierni, w której kupił bardzo podejrzanie wyglądające, pomarańczowe, miniaturowe ciasto.

Cały dzień szukał rozpaczliwie sposobu, by je podłożyć, jednak, nie dając zadość zwyczajowi, kapitan nie wyszedł ze swego dostojnego biura nawet na pięciominutowy spacer.


End file.
